


Flowers For Valentines

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Loke gives Lisanna her yearly Valentine's Day flower.
Relationships: Loke/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Flowers For Valentines

"Here you are, Lisanna!" Loke said, proffering a lovely red rose to white-haired woman running the bar in place of her sister. "A lovely flower for a lovely flower."

The woman smiled at the rose and gently took it by the stem - taking care to avoid the thorns. "Why, thank you, Loke. It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten me on Valentine's Day." She gave the flower a sniff, inhaling the wonderful perfume it gave off. Really, Loke could be a flirt but it was indeed nice that he'd included her in his Valentine's Day rounds. It took some of the sting out of covering for Kinana and Mirajane for the holiday.

Loke grinned at her. "How could I possibly forget or overlook someone as lovely as you as any day of the year?"

That brought out a smile in Lisanna as well. Twisting the rose's stem in her fingertips, she gently bopped the celestial spirit's nose with the soft petals. "Then why don't I get roses from you any other day of the year?" she teased him.

He stared at her for a long moment, his smile falling from his expression. "Would you like to?"

Lisanna was thrown by the sudden seriousness in his tone. She was used to a certain playfulness when it came to the man - an expectation that it was all in good fun - not for real. "M-maybe?" she responded, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

Then he smiled at her again, and she felt herself relax. "Wonderful. I'll just go arrange that with the flower shop, then." He turned around and walked away from the bar, giving her a wave over his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lisanna!"

"Wait!" she squeaked. Unable to leave the bar to do more to stop him, she could only watch as he left the guild.

He... he wasn't seriously going to do that... right?

Right...?


End file.
